Talk:Dovewing
Style Concerns Current *Find a few quotes that really illustrate Dovepaw's personality. *The first quote illustrates her personality, but the second one isn't very clear as to how it relates to her, since in the quote it's just her Spiderleg asking what the brown animals are. *Needs a warrior portrait. *Night Whispers needs to be shortened. A lot. Old *Shorten and complete TFA section; edit out as much information as possible without skimping on important details. *Needs mentor cited. *Needs some more quotes. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 01:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Gold eyes? Gold eyes? Dovewing has been stated with blue eyes much more than she has gold. She is only mentioned with gold eyes twice, but has been described as blue eyed four times, in the alleginces of FE, NW and SOTM and on page 49 of FE. I believe that her eye colour should be changed to blue, not gold. Whoever agrees, speak up. IloveDovepaw 21:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC)IloveDovepaw She was mentioned with gold eyes first so therefore we keep it like that. We've had this discussion too many times, and it all goes up to this. We stick with what was mentioned first, it doesn't matter how many times the other option has been mentioned. -- 21:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, she was mentioned first with green eyes in Sunrise. But, honestly, the color of her eyes we're using was decided on by some senior users and isn't going to change unless Vicky tells us otherwise. 21:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) As I've said before, it's just an eye color and doesn't really matter. IloveDovepaw, I've told you this before, so there's no reason at all to bring this up again. It's been decided that the eye color on her article is gold, not blue. 21:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree with blue eyes, she is mentioned in the alligiances of all the books I've read. I think her eyes should be blue! Ouka-noir 23:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's an eye color for StarClan's sake. Three pixels of color. It doesn't matter. 23:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I like blue eyes.. it does not really matter but i mostly hear blue? Maybe her eye color changes? Idk?Squirrelkit 22:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelkit The erins confirmed in I think the 6th or th chat that Dovewing had gold eyes. Wavestripes 01:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I believe that is in her trivia section. Trivia Shouldn't a trivia be that she has SkyClan blood. Because her great-great-grandfather, Patchpelt was littermates with Spottedleaf so in a distant way she has SkyClan blood as does Ivypool. Who took off the part about Bumblestripe's name being "uncool" and stuff? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker That is partly true about her. It seems she has some Skyclan blood, its possible to make it into a trivia 23:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverwater A new development in the blue/gold case Alright, I know most of you are tired of this conversation, but a new bit of information has popped up that I believe to be relevant. Vicky has commented on her opinion of the color of Dovewing's eyes here. Her simple statement of "I thought they were blue", while not outright confirming the color, does give more strength to the argument as she is the creator of the series. This isn't an argument about pixels, by the way. It's an argument about providing the facts as well as we can. Anyway, Vicky's statement contradict's Kate's. By that note, we must throw both statements into question, and must rely on a source that should have trumped their confused statements in any case: the books. On all but two occasions, Dovewing has been described with blue eyes. Once, right when she was born, they were green. Then they were, one time, pale gold. Ever since, they have been blue and nothing else that I can find. I'm of the opinion that our information on this page should reflect that. It's only logical. 15:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I agree that the statement by vicky, while not open-and-shut in the wording, is enough to throw Kate's statement of Gold into doubt. I belive, given the contradiction of the authors on this one, that the text source is where we need to go for proof. Our accuracy is thrown into doubt by being inaccurate over something like a major character's eyecolor. Kate's statement is in doubt and directly contradicted by both another Erin (however weakly) and the content of the books. I supported "first appearance + kate" prior to this, but for the first time in the history if this point there's now "Book data + vicky". I'll side with the books over any Erin anyday. 15:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I swear I've seen them gold more than once. But don't take my word for it. They're stated as blue in the allegiances ever since always, but I've seen them gold in context quite a bit. So...I have no idea. If the dispute between eye colours is a completely dead not-gonna-get-us-anywhere sorta thing, you should take out her eye colour. Because they're always either going to be blue or gold, and since no one at all really knows, not even the Erins for sure, I don't think it's a fact that you should put on here :/ But don't listen to me, whatever you want to decide to do. Limey Moumantai! :3 22:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, honestly. We should have descriptions as complete as possible, and at this point if the authors can't agree on it, we just need to go with the most used description, that being unmistakably blue. 16:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Dovewing's eyes are mostly said to be blue. I have only seen them as different 2 other times. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 22:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I've heard that they're green. Should we add this to the case? Morningsong99 (talk) 02:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold in TFA allegiances? It says Dovewing has blue eyes in the alligences of The Fourth Apprentice, not gold.IloveDovepaw 03:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC)IloveDovepaw She has gold on the cover. 03:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) You're both wrong. =_= Her eyes are green on the cover and not mentioned in the allgiances. She's mentioned with gold eyes around her introduction in the book. 03:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Yah. Isn't Dovewing on the cover of The Fourth Apprentice? She has green eyes there not gold!-Crowfeather44 April 9 2012 Dovewing Crying? In the history of Dovewing in The Last Hope it says she started crying when Tigerheart walked away. Though I went back to that page and she never criedCrowfeather44 21:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) If you think there's a problem then fix it. Don't ask on the talk page. Just do it :P 21:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Mate Where does it say Bumblestripe was her mate? Sure it was mentioned a couple times in TFW but after that nothing really happened. Plus, have we all forgotten about Tigerheart? She went back to meeting him in TLH, so is Bumblestripe officialy Dovewing's "Mate"TheBoss2 19:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Check the reference. Kate Cary herself said that Dovewing and Bumblestripe are mates. Shouldn't that be added to her tree?Lionheart 1717 02:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Um. I just realized there isn't a citation/reference that says Bumblestripe and Dovewing were mates. Can someone put it up? I would, but I don't know the link. Thanks! Blizzardfoot''*May StarClan light you path!*'' 03:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Uh...yes there is, down on her family section. 03:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there is. Check her family section, as well as the trivia section. Both have accurate and checked citations. Former Mate Shouldn't Tigerheart be considered a mate of Dovewing's, even if it's former? Both of them were warriors when they started meeting again in The Last Hope, even if it was brief. It's not like she was too young to have a mate. I believe he should be considered her former mate because of The Last Hope. ''What do you guys think? Romance Girl (talk) They were never mates. .-. Dovewing and Tigerheart /liked/ each other. That doesn't classify them as mates. Its true that they met, but that does not mean that they were really mates. You may think of them as a couple, but they just like each other 23:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverwater you do reelize that that would make firestar/spottedleaf mates dont you? -Boyikr (talk) 17:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Dovewing's Eye Colour Dovewing's eye colour should be pale gold, not blue. This was confirmed by Kate Cary on her facebook page. Flameore (talk) 21:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC)'Flameore''' In context, Kate is taking the word of another person rather than actually confirming it for herself. Not to mention that Victoria Holmes has also confirmed Dovewing's eye color as well as all the cited evidence in the books that contradicts something or another. If you dispute the eye color, I suggest you take it to the talk page of Project Characters to change it. But understand that we kept with the color of pale gold as it is the first mention of eye color I believe as well as frequently mentioned. 22:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Pale gold was the first mentioned, but they've been blue at every point since, so blue is the most frequently mentioned. And Flameore, just because Kate said they were blue doesn't mean they are. After all, Vicki confirmed they were blue. Dovewing66 (talk) 08:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Dovewing66 She was first mentioned with green eyes, and in both official pictures her, on the cover of The Fourth Apprentice and in The Ultimate Guide, she has green eyes. The blue and gold eye colors are FALSE. (Iamdovewing123 (talk) 13:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC)) 8:44 a.m. April 18, 2014 This topic has already been resolved. The eyes are blue and will stay that way unless an official statement from one of the authors is released. --Shuckle* (talk) 13:56, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Blue eyes? I'm confused because you guys state she has blue eyes while the ultimate guide protrays her with green eyes. Are you sure your not mixing her up with Ivypool, since she has blue eyes?Flamestrike Of ThunderClan (talk) 23:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC)